Double Wedding
|logo = Dallas_TV_series_Logo.jpg|250px |image = Dallas_TOS_episode_2x6_-_Pam's_ex_shows_up.png|250px |caption = Ed haynes, Pam's long lost ex-husband, showis up again in Dallas, claiming that they are still married, in "Double Wedding", in Season 2 of the CBS-TV series "Dallas". |series = Dallas (first series) |season = 2 |number = 6 |overall = 11 |episodes = 357 |network = CBS-TV (US) |airdate = October 21, 1978 (U.S.) November 7, 1978 (UK) |production = 2-6 |imdb = tt0553304 |writers = Jim Inman, Arthur B. Lewin |directors = Paul Stanley |guests = Robin Clarke Charles Hallahan David Wayne Sarah Cunningham Randy Moore Desmond Dhooge Lisa Lemole Jeanna Michaels |previous = "Black Market Baby" |next = "Runaway" }} Double Wedding is the sixth episode of Season 2 of the CBS-TV series Dallas, also the 11th overall series episode. Written by Jim Inman and Arthur B. Lewin and directed by Paul Stanley, the episode originally aired on CBS-TV on October 21, 1978. Synopsis One thing Pam never told Boby: she was previously hitched! Her former Mr. resurfaces, saying the marriage was never legally ended - a compromising situation that draws J.R.'s interest. Storyline Pam's secret comes out when her ex-husband returns to Dallas after having been locked in a Vietnamese prison camp and several years in a hospital. Only her ex-husband, Ed, claims that their marriage was never annulled, and no one can find any documents to prove otherwise, which not only hurts Bobby emotionally, but financially, as his new construction company has trouble getting off the ground with a church looking to build a new school. Full Summary Ed Haynes shows up in Dallas, causing conflict in Bobby and Pam's marriage. Pam was married to Ed, something she failed to tell Bobby. Ed tracks down Digger, and gets him drinking, using some of the info from the old man in his con. J.R., of course, uses the opportunity to stick it, again, to Pam; Ed, who was serving in the Vietnam war when Pam got the annullment, and claimed he never got the annullment papers, and claims that he and Pam are still married. Secretly, in his not-so-cleverly devised rouse, he and his con partner, Harry Ritlin, who works for the Texas State Records Building in downtown Dallas, who, when visited by Pam, Bobby and Cliff, claims that there was never an annullment filed, when, in actuality, one was indeed filed in 1970, when Pam and Ed were briefly wed; as Ed, who was trying to blackmail the Ewings into giving him money to keep from going public with his claims that he and Pam were still legally married, was seeking to get a big payday out of the deal, say $100,000, 10% of which he promised to give to Ritlin, who began to get ancy when he learned that it that the ex-wife which he was trying to con was married into the Ewing clan. Once Bobby and Pam are on to scam, they convince Haynes that Pam was kicked out of the Ewing family, at the same time, Bobby tracks down Hayne's partner again at the State Hall of Records, and gets his hands on a copy of the annulment papers, which Ritlin made to protect himself against the potential wrath of the powerful Ewing family and their lawyers. Later, when Bobby and Cliff stop by Haynes's hotel room to show that they have copies of the annullment paears, Haynes, thinking that Pam is now broke, and no longer has connections to the Ewings financially, thus hindering his payday scam, has already skipped town. Image gallery Dallas TOS episode 2x6 - Pam's ex shows up.png|Ray Haynes, Pam's ex-husband, a Vietnam vet, resurfaces, claming that they are still wed. Sarah Cunningham as Aunt Maggie.png|Pam's Aunt Maggie Monahan, Digger's sister. Randy Moore as Reverend Thornwood.png|The Rev. Thornwood at the planned site for his church's new sanctuary. Charles Hallahan as Harry Ritlin.png|Ed's old Army buddy, Harry Ritlin, who works for the Texas State Hall of Records, who briefly involved in his friend's rouse in hiding the annullment papers from the Ewings. Bobby threatens Ed Haynes.png|Bobby threatens Ed, who's motives in visiting Pam again is to extort money from the Ewings. Dallas TOS episode 2x6 - Digger drinks with Ed Haynes.png|Ed meets up with Digger Barnes in a nearby bar, and drives him home, and then steals his copy of he and Pam's annullment papers. Norma Young committe Member.png|Norma Young appears as a Southfork Ranch Church Building Committee Member surveying and inspecting the site for a new sanctuary on the ranch.. Cast and characters Main cast *Patrick Duffy as Bobby Ewing *Larry Hagman as J.R. Ewing *Victoria Principal as Pamela Barnes Ewing *Charlene Tilton as Lucy Ewing *Jim Davis as Jock Ewing *Barbara Bel Geddes as Miss Ellie Ewing *Ken Kercheval as Cliff Barnes *Steve Kanaly as Ray Krebbs Guest starring *Robin Clarke as Ed Haynes *Charles Hallahan as Harry Ritlin *David Wayne as Digger Barnes *Sarah Cunningham as Aunt Maggie Monahan *Randy Moore as Reverend Thornwood *Desmond Dhooge as Harvey *Lisa Lemole as Susan (as Lisa LeMole) *Jeanna Michaels as Connie (uncredited) Also guest starring *Norma Young as Building Comittee Lady *Peggy Smithhart as The Store saleswoman (as Peggy Wood) *Al Avons as Man *Carl Bowman as Man *Ann Ford as Woman Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes (old Dallas) Category:Episodes